


A Different Kind of Love

by bendyourspoon



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendyourspoon/pseuds/bendyourspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kahlan and Klaus simultaneously use their powers on each other, they find themselves thrown together, and must work out their true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for Tenesha (kellygirl2002) for a Christmas wishlist. I've always wanted to join these fandoms together, and I loved the opportunity to do so with this. I hope you enjoy!!

She never planned for it to happen this way. She hadn’t realized his power until it was too late. At least, Kahlan mused, the man — or whatever he was — had underestimated her, too. Now they were both trapped in a seemingly never-ending paradox.

Kahlan had _confessed_ the man who had looked deformed at the time. She was on watch, keeping an eye out for her sleeping companions, when she’d seen him. She’d seen his deranged eyes tinted red and the way his veins stood out on his face. When he’d opened his mouth, she’d seen his sharp fangs, like those of a wolf.

He’d lunged wildly for her, and she didn't have time to do anything else to defend herself, so she grabbed his neck as quick as she could and unleashed her power. His countenance had changed immediately — the fangs and the veins disappeared, and now his eyes were wide and black. She’d felt the power drain out of her and she knew it had worked. Except his eyes stayed black, and they just stayed staring at each other, unable to will themselves to move.

She didn’t know when Richard had awakened, but she realized the commotion must have woken Zedd and Cara as well. Richard dashed forward and pulled the two of them apart, clinging to Kahlan. She knew, though, that something was different.

Later, Zedd had ascertained that Klaus’s — that was the name he gave — power actually came from the spell of a witch. He said that what Klaus had tried to do to her was very much like a confession, except, had she not been a confessor, he could use the power over her either temporarily or permanently. Kahlan suddenly felt jealous of the degree of control this gave him, whereas once Kahlan confessed someone, they stayed that way, whether she willed it or not.

“I can only speculate,” Zedd said, ominously. “But I’d bet that your respective magics were at battle with one another until Richard intervened.” He breathed. “If it was incomplete, then maybe there was some sort of compromise.”

Of course, a trip to Aydindril — Richard and Cara watching Klaus, who didn’t seem to have a care in the world, like a hawk the entire time — proved the old wizard right.

Kahlan knew they would have to figure out just how connected she was to Klaus, and she decided that the two of them would need to stay in Aydindril a while to work it out. Klaus had opened his mouth, seemingly to object, but instead he said, slowly, “O…k…” He looked to have even surprised himself.

Then he smiled, and tried, “Kiss me.”

She wanted to object, and she could feel Richard staring daggers into both of them, but, as if by instinct, Kahlan had moved forward and pressed her lips to his.

As soon as she did, though, Richard yelled, “No!”, which seemed to break the spell. She pulled away from the near stranger, and she was _not_ blushing. _Dear spirits,_ she was the _Mother Confessor_!

“This could be fun,” Klaus drawled, bringing his fingers to his lips. It hit her that she thought so, too, and she didn’t know why, but she was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him again.

Richard tried to step forward, but Zedd extended his hand to stop him. He grew stony.

“You can’t change what’s already happened,” the old man said somberly to his grandson, and Richard looked like he was going to cry.

“We should leave,” Zedd said, and Richard shook his head.

“Not without Kahlan,” Cara said, stepping in next to Richard. Kahlan felt another pang of guilt as she heard this. It was hard enough to depart with Richard — they loved each other more than anything — but she hadn’t quite expected Cara to react the same way.

“You can stay if you want, Cara, but the world needs the Seeker,” Zedd said solemnly.

Nobody in the room was surprised when Cara simply replied, “I’ll not leave Lord Rahl.”

“I’m sorry,” Kahlan said to all her friends, and a tear she hadn’t known was there fell down her cheek. A hand clasped her shoulder, and she willed herself not to look back at Klaus as Richard promised her that he’d be back for her and that they’d find a way to be together.

Kahlan was torn. She wanted it to be true, but she didn’t know if she really believed that it was. She just hoped that either way Richard could find a way to be happy.

Kahlan stepped away from Klaus and drew Richard into a hug. “No matter what happens,” she said in his ear, “know that I’ll always love you.”

“Me, too,” he said quietly.

She shifted her head and kissed him once more before he left.

That night, Klaus held her as she wept.

“Shhh…” he whispered. “Don’t cry.”

She hadn’t known him for very long, but she could tell, while it was sincere, the sentiment was strange coming from this man.

“Don’t you have anyone you’re leaving behind?” she inquired.

“I’m sure I’ll see my family again… some day,” Klaus told her.

Over the next few weeks, Klaus and Kahlan got to know each other and the extend of their hold on one another.

It seemed that while they had a definite connection through the magic, they were able to retain who they were, and they could even say “no” to each other, but only if it was what they truly wanted.

But even as the magic didn’t change who they essentially were, the more time Kahlan spent with Klaus, the kinder he seemed to become. Kahlan wondered if being around him had made a change in her. Either way, she was always glad to spend time with him.

One day, as Kahlan sat in the garden, Klaus came to join her. “You know,” he said, sitting beside her, “All I’ve ever known was betrayal.

“I’ve betrayed and been betrayed, but I’ve never really felt safe with someone — until now.”

And she realized that she felt same with him, too. This man that had tried to kill her a couple months ago. But now, even when he drank from those bags of blood that Kahlan would not ask where they came from, she was relaxed around him. She knew what he was, but she still trusted him completely.

Then he kissed her, and, even with Richard in the back of her mind, she knew that she loved him.

So when Richard eventually showed up, with Cara and Zedd, of course, Kahlan didn’t quite know what to do.

She’d shared her dilemma with Klaus, and he’d told her that she needed to follow her heart.

“I don’t know what my heart wants,” she said.

“You’ll know when the time comes,” Klaus promised, kissing her atop her head.

But with Richard in front of her, she still didn’t know what she wanted. She loved Richard — and she loved Klaus, too.

“Richard, I don’t…” she said, unable to find the words to follow.

Klaus stepped up next to her and took her hand, which calmed her nerves for a second, until she eyed Richard’s hand landing on the hilt of his sword. She glared at him, and he moved his hand, but he still looked upset.

“Let’s resolve this right now,” Klaus said, and everybody looked to him.

“Kahlan,” he said. “Mother Confessor, marry me.”

It wasn’t a question, Kahlan realized with a flash of anger. She thought about it, and she could picture herself as a bride, but when she thought of her groom…

“No!” she cried, ready to slap him. She couldn’t believe that he would put her into this situation, until he smiled.

“Well there you have it,” he said, kissing Kahlan gently on the cheek. She could only refuse him if her heart didn’t want what he was asking of her, and she’d wanted to marry Richard for so long.

Richard caught on, too, and moved in to kiss her.

When Kahlan and Richard got married, Klaus was there, and despite Richard’s protests, he danced with Kahlan at the reception.

“I don’t get it,” Kahlan half-laughed. “I know it’s the right thing to be married to Richard, but I still love you, too.”

“I love you, too.” Klaus offered. “Forever.”

Kahlan smiled, knowing that, for Klaus, forever was such a very, very long time.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all of this, it’s that there’s not just one kind of love.”

* * *

 

Centuries after Kahlan’s death, Klaus still thought of her, and he smiled at the memory of the Mother Confessor who’d taught him the meaning of love. Magic was almost extinct in the world now — few even knew of it — but Klaus could, even now, feel the magic that had once flowed between the two of them.


End file.
